Fluttershy's boyfriend
by Storycreates2012
Summary: Fluttershy has a boyfriend and kept him as a secret. No pony knew that she has a boyfriend until one day a date goes wrong when Derpy shows up. Caution: This story contains a lot of flirting and drama. You must be at least 13 to read.
1. The Ruined Date

It was a beautiful morning in Ponyville. Fluttershy wakes up and gets her flank out of bed. Today is going to be a great day for Fluttershy. Why? She is going on a date with her boyfriend (Handsome Henry). Fluttershy was eating her breakfast when suddenly Angel came up to her. He told Fluttershy that he wants to go to the brand new playground in Canterlot. She said "Oh I'm so sorry Angel my little bunny but, I'm going on a date with my honey bunch Handsome Henry!". Fluttershy then shows a picture of him in a heart frame and kisses it. Angel growls and walks away from her. Angel I'm really sorry Handsome Henry is really important to me I will take you to the playground tomorrow. Said Fluttershy. Well Angel just didn't care and went back to his room slamming the door behind him. Fluttershy then sighs. Oh well, Angel is always like that my big stawberry shortcake! Said Fluttershy (Who is talking to a picture of her boyfriend). Later that day it was time for Fluttershy to go to her date. She packed some flowers and some presents, and some love candy. Okay my little animals I'm off to see my big daddy! Said Fluttershy. She then goes out the door while all of her animal friends (expect Angel) wave to her. Fluttershy was passing the town of Ponyville until suddenly she bumped into the cutie mark crusaders. Fluttershy! They said. Oh um, hi little fillies. Said Fluttershy. What do you want? She asked.

We are going to see Cheerliee perform her dance moves you wanna come? Asked Sweetie Belle. Oh, well I would like to but... Why don't you wanna come? Asked Applebloom. Well I have to go to the pound to feed my froggies. Can't you understand that? Said Fluttershy. Well, Oh well lets invite Pinkie Pie instead! Said Applebloom. Yeah! They said. And then they went off to ask if Pinkie Pie can come with them. Fluttershy made a little giggle as they ran off. Well I'm almost close to my Handsome Henry! She said. Suddenly Fluttershy stumped upon another pony it was Rarity. Fluttershy! She said. Would you like to come with me to the beauty salon for a make over with your mane? Asked Rarity. Ummm, but my mane is fine... Said Fluttershy. You sure? That mane could use a good make over. Said Rarity. But I have to... Said Fluttershy. Eh, that's okay Fluttershy maybe next time you can come with me I will just invite Rainbow Dash instead then. Said Rarity and then she went off.

Phew! Now nothing should stop me. Said Fluttershy. She then kept trotting off to Handsome Henry's house. Finally Fluttershy has made it. Oh boy its my wonderful honey bunch! She said. Fluttershy can see Handsome Henry sitting on his front porch waiting for her, but when Fluttershy came up to Handsome Henry... Oh yeah baby you are so cute! Said Handsome Henry. Thanks! Said Derpy. Fluttershy could not believe her eyes, Handsome Henry seems to be somepony else's boyfriend. So how's stuff going with you lately honey? Asked Handsome Henry. Its going wonderful my big pony! Said Derpy. Fluttershy deeply gasp. How could you?! She cried. Fluttershy then drop some of her stuff for her date and ran away. Wait! Love bug come back! Said Handsome Henry. Its not what you think my sweetie pie! He yelled. Just then Derpy disappeared into fin air before Handsome Henry's eyes. Now he is all alone without his girlfriend and best friend. Handsome Henry then got back up and went back inside feeling very sad.

Meanwhile Fluttershy leaving a lot of tears behind ran back inside her cottage crying and ran right up to her room. All of Fluttershy's animals were looking at her, they never saw Fluttershy so upset before. Fluttershy is now lying down on her bed crying and crying and can't stop crying at all. Just then Angel came up to Fluttershy and asked her if they can still go to the new playground in Canterlot. Fluttershy yelled at Angel "NO! GO AWAY! CAN'T YOU SEE I AM VERY, VERY UPSET!?" and then all of her animals came up to her and try to cheer her up but she yelled again "GET LOST! I DON'T WANT ANYPONY AROUND ME FOREVER!". Fluttershy's animals then turned around and walked away, very far away from her. Fluttershy was continue to cry through out the night. Her animals could not get to sleep at all because of her, so they decided to run away and leave Fluttershy all alone.


	2. Crying and Crying

The next morning the cutie mark crusaders decide to drop by Fluttershy's cottage. They wanted to talk all about Cheerliee's dance performances before they go to school. But when they knocked on the door no pony was answering it. They also realized that all of Fluttershy's animals are gone. Maybe she went on vacation. Said Sweetie Belle. No she couldn't have, if she did she would tell us all. Said Scootaloo. Just then Applebloom looked into Fluttershy's bedroom window. They can all see Fluttershy crying and crying that tears are flowing all over her room. Sweetie Belle gave the window a little tap. Fluttershy ran right up to the window and yelled at them "GO AWAY YOU CUTIE MARK LOSERS I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU FILLIES OR ANY PONY AGAIN!" and then she pull down the shade. We are not Cutie Mark losers! Said Scootaloo. I've never, ever, ever saw Fluttershy cry like this before. Said Sweetie Belle. At school the cutie mark crusaders were thinking about Fluttershy. Girls! I went to see Fluttershy and she was crying like crazy! Said Diamond tiara. I know its so horrible. Said Applebloom. I wonder what in the name of nightmare moon made her upset anyway? Said Diamond Tiara.

I don't know but I would like to find out. Said Applebloom. Okay my little ponies its time for class! Said Cheerliee. Did anypony enjoy my awesome dance moves yesterday? She asked. Yes they were a lot awesome than Pinkie Pie's dance moves! Said Silver Spoon. That's great! Said Cheerliee. Suddenly Scootaloo wave her hoovee. Yes Scootaloo? Asked Cheerliee. What is wrong with Fluttershy? She asked. What do you mean? Asked Cheerliee. Yeah today I went to her cottage and all of her animals are missing and she was crying like no pony else has cried before! Said diamond tiara. Yeah and she called us "Cutie Mark losers". Said Scootaloo. Hmm, this seems intresting. Said Cheerliee. I feel like Fluttershy has gotten hurt or something. Said Applebloom. Okay then everypony I will tell you what, I am going to Fluttershy's cottage to see what is wrong with her. Said Cheerliee. While you wait for me to come back you ponies can play outside! She said. The class agreed with Miss. Cheerliee and they all went outside to play on the playground.

So Cheerliee went to Fluttershy's cottage. She also realized that all of her animals are gone. Cheerliee then knocked on the door. Fluttershy answer it. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! Fluttershy yelled. I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO TALK WITH ANY PONY BECAUSE YOU ARE AWKWARD AND DUMB! I'M REALLY UPSET AS LUNA NO PONY CAN UNDERSTAND ANYTHING NOW GET LOST! Fluttershy then slammed the door. Cheerliee never, ever, ever saw Fluttershy cry like that before. She decided to get help.


	3. Cheering up Fluttershy

Cheerliee went to get the mane six ponies and she said to them "Girls today I went to Fluttershy's cottage and she was crying a lot!" What could have possibly made Fluttershy so upset? Asked Twilight. Oh my Celestia that is so horrible! Said Rainbow Dash. So all the ponies decided to do this; Tonight at 6pm they are all going to go to Fluttershy's cottage and find out why is she so upset and how can we make her feel better. So that night 6pm all the ponies including Spike the baby dragon showed up at Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight gave her door a knock. Who is it now?! Said Fluttershy. Its me Twilight Sparkle and Spike. They said. Fluttershy opened the door with a lot of tears still flowing down her face. What do you want I don't want to see anypony anymore! She said. Just then Fluttershy saw that "Mane Six", Miss Cheerliee's class, and even the mayor of Ponyville, and the Apple family were at her cottage.

Why are all you ponies doing here I am real upset I don't have the time for surprises because all you ponies are mean and rude and I don't want to see you ponies anymore! Fluttershy cried and more tears came flowing down her face. Suddenly a sparkle came from the sky. All the ponies looked at the sky. It was Princess Celestia who decided to drop by to see what was wrong with Fluttershy. "Fluttershy" She said. Why are you crying so much! That's what we have all been wondering! Said Applebloom. Fluttershy suddenly at last stopped crying and said "You mean you ponies were trying to find out why am I so upset?" Yes we have and look what I found while you were crying. Said Celestia. She showed Fluttershy what she found it was her pets that ran away. My pets ran away and I didn't even know it? Asked Fluttershy. Yes but don't worry my little pony I found them and they are okay. Said Celestia. Thanks for finding my pets! Said Fluttershy. She then put them back in her cottage where they belong. Was that why you were upset? Asked Celestia. No I was actually upset about something else. Said Fluttershy. Well tell me and all the ponies why are you so upset? Asked Celestia. Did one of your pets ran away? Asked Derpy. No silly Celestia found them already. Said Fluttershy. Oh Derpy please pay attention more! Said Rainbow Dash. Did you lost something you really love? Asked Rainbow Dash. Uh, no. Said Fluttershy. Did you lost your make up? Asked Rarity. No. Said Fluttershy. Did you fell down and hurt yourself real bad and didn't even tell us? Asked Pinkie Pie. No! Said Fluttershy. I lost my boyfriend... She said to all the ponies.

After Fluttershy said that all the ponies including Princess Celestia gasped. You have a boyfriend and you didn't even told us?! Asked Rainbow Dash. Yes and I loved him so much I just wanted to keep it a secret. Said Fluttershy. Well Fluttershy can you tell us what happened to your boyfriend? Asked Celestia. Did he said something that upset you? Asked Twilight. Did he moved away? Asked Applejack. Did he died? Asked Pinkie Pie. No! Fluttershy shouted. He cheated on me! She said. Awww! Said all the ponies. He fell in love with another pony and I got so upset! She said. Do you have a picture of your boyfriend? Asked Celestia. Yes I do but, I broke it. Said Fluttershy. Princess Celestia saw the peaces of the broken picture. Don't worry my little pony I will fix it. She said. With Celestia unicorn magic she magical fixed Fluttershy's boyfriend picture in 5 seconds. Then she showed everypony Fluttershy's boyfriend. They all looked and couldn't believe there eyes. I can't believe you didn't even told us Fluttershy you were keeping it a secret weren't you?! Said Cheerliee. Okay I was keeping it a secret everypony! Said Fluttershy. But why? Asked Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy explained everypony: Because he loves animals and creatures too just like me and when he was a filly he never had any friends like I did, he does have friends now but at the beginning I found him crying in the ever free forest I told him what happened and he said to me "Because nopony likes me anymore they think I'm a loser with no talent and said that I am weird!". Usually I cheer up animals but I felt so bad for him that I gave him a kiss on his awesome mane and he and I became great love couples! We would do a lot of things together! We feed the animals together, we helped the animals together, we cheered up the animals together, we even slept together. Oh my big awesome daddy Handsome Henry is my true love! Said Fluttershy. But now he fell in love with another pony and now he is gone! She said and then she started crying again.

Princess Celestia came down to Fluttershy to make her feel better and actually now she has an idea. Now Fluttershy my little pony there is no need to cry I have some great ideas to make you have a wonderful date with your boyfriend. She said. You do? Asked Fluttershy. Princess Celestia explained the plans; First of all we need to find the pony that's your boyfriend cheated on and both of you should go together and make it up to your boyfriend, then tell the pony that cheated that your boyfriend is your real love one and you should go find somepony else to date, when you are now together with your boyfriend again ask him if he wants to come over to your cottage and then ask him if you can both have a sleepover doesn't that sound like a good idea to you? Asked Celestia.

That's sounds like a good idea. Said Fluttershy. But first I want to know what pony took away my boyfriend? She said. I did! Said Derpy. Everypony looked at Derpy. That's right you're the one who took away my favorite boyfriend! Said Fluttershy (Crying). But uh. Said Derpy. Why were you cheating on Fluttershy's boyfriend you dumb pony!? Asked Rainbow Dash. Because he is my- Said Derpy. Well that's too bad! Said Rainbow Dash. You will be coming with me tomorrow to my boyfriend's house! Said Fluttershy who is pointing her hoove at her. Oh fine! Said Derpy.


	4. Love comes back

So the next day Fluttershy and Derpy walked together to Handsome Henry's house. When they got there Fluttershy knocked on his door. Fluttershy also had her date presents with her. Handsome Henry opened the door and gasped happily. Its my honey bunny and my best friend! He said. Wait a minute? Asked Fluttershy. Derpy is your best friend? She asked. Yes we've had been best friends after meeting you. Said Handsome. So you mean after I found you in the ever free forest you then found somepony to be a good friend with you? Asked Fluttershy. Yes me and Derpy are best friends forever you my sugar plum are love bugs forever! Said Handsome.

And he grab Fluttershy and gave her a hug and a great kiss on her mane. Fluttershy blushed and said "Oh my we are love bugs again!". Yes we are my pumpkin and Derpy is my best friend forever. Said Handsome. It was now time to give Handsome Henry some presents that Fluttershy got. Before it happened Derpy left so Fluttershy and his best friend forever Handsome Henry can have most of the time to themselves. Here honey. Said Fluttershy. These presents are all for you. She said. Handsome opened the basket of date presents. Inside were "Flowers, Chocolate, Music, A letter, Boots, A brick, and A doll of Fluttershy and Handsome". Handsome was amazed and happy that Fluttershy would buy all these gifts he always wished for. Thank you honey! He said. Fluttershy blushed again and said "Your welcome my big daddy!" Then Fluttershy decided to ask her boyfriend if they can have a sleepover. He said "Yes" and he can come over to Fluttershy's cottage and we will both have a lot of fun.

So Handsome Henry packed his stuff for the sleepover and off they went. Fluttershy was thinking all the fun she was going to have with her boyfriend since they are having a sleepover tonight. "Oh won't this be ever so fun! We can have a nice little tea party, and braid each other's tails, and sit quietly and color, tell each other fairy tales, and make out on the couch, and sleep really close together, and sing lovely songs and tickle, watch the beautiful night sky and flirt." Oh this is going to be a great sleepover! Fluttershy said. Both her and Handsome could not wait for the sleepover.


	5. The Sleepover

Finally Fluttershy and Handsome made it back home. (Fluttershy's cottage) Well, now that we are home honey what should we do? Asked Handsome. Lets sing a song! Said Fluttershy. What song should we sing honey? Asked Handsome. Lets sing Ten ponies in the bed, Danny Brony, Amazing Trixie, and Mrs. Golden Celestia! Said Fluttershy. I love those songs! Said Handsome. And so they sung the beautiful songs ever made in Equestria. After singing, Handsome decided to ask Fluttershy something "May I pet your pet bunny angel?" Sure you can! Fluttershy replyed. She gave Angel to Handsome but then suddenly OUCH! Handsome shouted. Honey angel bite me! He cried. Fluttershy gasp. Oh it will be all right my big apple I will be having a talk with angel later. She said. Fluttershy decided to check her boyfriend's hoof to make sure he wasn't in any pain and she kissed it to make it feel a little better. Awww! Said Handsome. Hey Honey can we sit on the couch? He asked. Uh, sure honey. Fluttershy replyed. When both her and Handsome sat on the couch something really cute is about to happen.

Handsome started touching Fluttershy face. She started to giggle. Ohhh you are my wonder girl! Handsome Said. He brought his lips close to her. They started kissing each other. Fluttershy then started blushing and so as her boyfriend Handsome. And then Handsome grabbed Fluttershy. Oof! She said. They started making out. Meanwhile Angel was looking at Handsome and Fluttershy. Yuck! He said. After they make out on the couch they decided to sit outside and watch the beautiful night sky. I think I see Princess Luna flying over us. Said Handsome. It does look like Princess Luna my honey. Said Fluttershy. Oh look I think I see a constellation in the sky! She said. What do you see sweetie? Asked Handsome. I think the constellation is the apple of applejack's eye. Said Fluttershy. She then gave Handsome a pinch behind his back. Whoa! He said. I couldn't really help it my honey bunch, you are just so adorable and cute! Said Fluttershy. Handsome blushed and gave her a kiss on her mane.

Later it was time for Fluttershy and her boyfriend Handsome to go to bed. Fluttershy tucked in her animals in bed so they can go to sleep, and she went upstairs to bed where Handsome Henry was waiting for her. Are you ready for bed? Asked Fluttershy. Yes even though I'm not really tired. Said Handsome. When Fluttershy got into the bed Handsome actually gave her a tickle! Fluttershy laughed, "Oh you are my favorite pony I gotta say!"

Would you like me to sing you a lullaby? Fluttershy asked. Of course you can! Said Handsome. She then started to sing "Hush now quiet now its time to lay your sleepy head, hush now quiet now its time to go to bed" after singing Handsome went right to sleep. Fluttershy smiled at him and she decided to sleep right close to him. After having a great sleepover she then decided to write a letter to Princess Celestia of what she learned.

"Dear Princess Celestia: I learned that even though you might be shy and a little afraid, you can still show your friends even your girl or boyfriend because its good to know that you have at least some ponies to talk too, and not be all alone feeling really shy."

Sincerely yours, Fluttershy.

P.S. I'm going to tell everypony in ponyville that even though I am shy I have a boyfriend and I am proud of it"


End file.
